Kirby Takes A Nap
by The Evil Chipmunk
Summary: How much damage can Kirby do in his sleep? Well, his "suction powers" would be a problem....... Just a fun fic!


Kirby Takes a Nap

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, or anything to do with him, except for this short, pitiful fic. *TEAR* Yes, I know that this fic was on another account, but I did not steal it. My friend is letting me put this on mine, because we worked on it together, and since this is my new account, she let me have this fic to get me started. Well, enjoy!

  
  


It was a bright sunny day on the planet Popstar. The birds were chirping and the people were smiling and all was right in the world. And so, our hero, Kirby, decides to use the free-time for a most needed nap. Whistling happily to himself, he makes his pudgy way to his humble abode in the small village where he hails from on the planet Popstar. Settling himself down for a long cozy nap, Kirby begins to doze, and all is right in the world.

Until, there is a loud booming sound and all the inhabitants on the planet Popstar rush to their homes, and all the political members (and grumpy old people) head to the "Village Hall" to discuss the matters at hand. There meeting is as follows:

"What are we going to do?! Every time that Kirby falls asleep he snores so loudly I can't think straight!" Old man Withers demanded.

"AH PUTZ! You couldn't think straight t' begin with Abe!" Lady Moochpop scowled.

"And not only that, but it's too windy outside to even stand up right, with his suction powers!" Council Member Hask commented. Everyone turned to the window, the prevailing wind currents on the planet Popstar had indeed changed, and a cow flew by, expressing its displeasure with a 

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The crowd turned away from the window.

Meanwhile:

Kirby was sound asleep, quite unaware of the menace he was being. He opened his mouth wide, and a few picture frames were sucked in. He swallowed. This was followed by a "hmm, num num num num num num......" 

He opened his mouth again, and this time the door to his room flew open, ripped from the lock. The living room was on the other side, and a couch was seen flying towards the blissfully napping puffball. He sucked in the couch, and swallowed. "Hmm, num num num num num num......." 

Back at the Council Meeting:

"WHY IN MY DAY, WE DIDN'T HAVE NONE OF THESE "KIRBY'S" THAT WENT AROUND SUCKING UP EVERYTHING!!!!" Old man Ganga was rasping while leaning heavily on his cane.

"In your day gramps, you didn't even know what a Kirby was!" 

"EXACTLY!!!!"

Needless to say the Council Meeting was not going very well on the small planet Popstar.

"What are we going to do about it? He protects us from the ominous powers of evil indeed, but in the end, he's dooming us all!" The banker cried out.

"Put a sock in it! Kirby deserves to snore! Everyone else does it!"

"Yea, but at least when everyone else does it, they don't end up swallowing your dear defenseless kitty-cat!" Lady Honfa was sitting in her Lev-chair, possessively stroking a disturbingly mangled cat, which had experienced an earlier run-in with Kirby, and whispering "my precious". 

Ignoring her, everyone returned to debating the issue, and not getting anywhere at all.

Meanwhile:

Kirby turned over in his sleep and consequently caused his flowers by the window to be sucked up. He swallowed. "Hmm, num num num num num num......." A snot bubble appeared on his face.

Some unknown chemicals sitting in a cabinet came flying out and into the cavernous mouth. He swallowed, and a loud explosion erupted. There was a brief silence and then "hmm, num num num num num num........."

Back at the Council Meeting:

"I just don't understand it," the Mayor was mumbling into his arms as his head lay dejectedly on his desk. His office was over-run and no one was listening to a word he was saying, "how could something so small, and so.... *pink* cause so much trouble?" The yelling continued around him as he began to ponder this question and many other universal mysteries of the small planet Popstar. 

"YOUR "KITTY-CAT" IS NOTHING BUT A DEFORMED HAIRBALL!!!!!! KIRBY SHOULDA KEPT IT INSIDE HIM!!!!!" Old man Withers was rasping out.

Lady Honfa gasped and her face went red with fury, "WHY I *NEVER*!! YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW YA OLD *WINDBAG*!!!!!"

"WINDBAG!!?? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WINDBAG, YA OLD HAG!!!!" Old man Withers retorted indignantly.

The Mayor groaned and buried his head further into his arms.

Sometime Later:

After several hours of inhaling and swallowing, the house of Kirby, (and the surrounding area) lay quite bare. The pink puffball was still snoozing contentedly, and seemed to now be coming out of his cozy sleep. He pushed back the covers and sat up, blinked several times, making that oh-so-cute "BLINK" noise, and then burped.

"That was a good nap," he squeezed his eyes shut with contentment, but then his face began to turn a very strange blue color. He tried to gasp for air, but there was something blocking his windpipe. Kirby choked. And died. That was the end of Kirby.

Back at the Council Meeting:

A young inhabitant of the planet Popstar raced into the "Village Hall" waving his arms for attention, "Hey! Hey! HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stopped and looked to him. He gasped for breath, and then puffed out his chest with pride.

"KIRBY IS DEAD!!!" 

The whole room went silent, and then...... the entire crowd burst into wild yells of sheer happiness.

"WHOOHOO!!!!!!! PIZZA ON ME!!!!!!!" 

They ordered pizza for everyone, the prevailing wind currents shifted back to normal, the birds began to chirp and the sun shone brightly. All was right in the world.

  
  



End file.
